


All a scam

by bookworm116



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm116/pseuds/bookworm116
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am not good at summaries. Eddy is sad be cuz he feels like he wasted his childhood on trying to scam kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eddy stared at the wall, not answering the phone. He knew it was double d. 

Double d had been calling for days now. You'd think that he, being as smart as he is, would get the hint and leave eddy alone. But no, he had to go and call him fifty thousand times. 

Eddy sighed and flopped back on his circular bed. The clock ticked, and the phone rang again. 

Then, a message. "Eddy, I know you're there, so just pick up the phone."

He'd spent his whole childhood on scans that weren't even worth his time. Lousy quarters.

That one summer, before he turned thirteen and lost his childhood forever.

He felt a lump growing in his throat that he couldn't get rid of.

That summer he turned thirteen. He let loose the secret of his brother. And now his childhood was gone. Wasted. All on stupid scams.

the answering machine clicked again.

"Eddy. Pick. Up. The phone."

eddy rolled over on his side, trying hard not to cry. All those years he wasted on nothing.

his sliding door opened, and he jolted upright.

"eddy..." Double d softly came in, followed by an ed. Ed ran over to him and jumped on his bed with him. Eddy gulped. He didn't want his friends to see him like this. 

Eddy shoved ed off his bed and buried himself beneath the covers. Ed, who usually didn't understand eddy's emotions, was unusually receptive to this.

"but eddy! You promised you would beat me at the monster slayer death of the mutant bride dragon video game!" After a pause, he added, "uh, the second coming."

eddy moaned. "Ed, we ain't little kids anymore. I spent my whole stupid childhood on SCAMMING!" Eddy didn't even realize he was screaming.

"Oh, eddy, is that what this is about?"

edd put a hand on eddy's shoulder. 

"You didn't waste your childhood."

eddy scowled.

"I wasted both of yours, too."

edd snickered. "Is that really what you think?"

ed grinned his big smile at eddy.

"remember when we played truth or dare?"

"or had that camp out?"

"eddy's creek cruise!"

they were reminiscing fondly on scams? But why?

edd grinned at eddy, reading his mind as usual.

"we don't regret any of it, eddy."

and then ed enveloped them with his big hug. Double d smiled at eddy and eddy felt a little better.

"I guess I had a pretty good childhood...?"

"I hope you'll have an even better time in your teenager years," edd said, laughing.

eddy grinned back.


	2. Grounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed is grounded for standing his ground against Sarah.

Ed slumped against his cardboard box he had been sleeping in for three nights now.

His parents took his bed away because he was grounded.

He heard the sounds of edd and eddy, but chose not up look up.

"Really, eddy, you haven't learned anything from last time?!" That was double d. He could tell because of the tone of voice.

It was exactly between worried mother and spoiled child.

"Yeah, yeah, quit yer blubbering. I've got it all figured out." That was eddy. Sarcastic, egotistical.

Ed decided not to greet them. Last time he had earned a slap from his mother for inviting friends over while he was grounded. Eddy and edd snuck in through his window.

"Ed, are you alright?" Double d, again.

"no."

the other two eds started at that one word. He'd never said no before. Ever. Especially in such a calm tone. "Is there anything we can do to help?" Double d, unsure, twiddled his fingers nervously.

"not really."

eddy got up close to ed's face.

"Alright, WHAT happened?! We sure as heck didn't get ya grounded!"

ed closed his eyes and wished his friends could be his parents. Edd always took over the tole of a protective mother, and eddy was like a father, and a brother.

Both eds were the brothers he never got but wished for every day after Sarah was born.

eddy and edd stepped back and waited for a second.

"I said no to Sarah."

edd jolted. 

"B-but ed, why?"

"because she was being mean."

_________________________

sarah was taunting him, as always. But this time she went too far.

"Double d and ed are better off without you, ed, and they only keep you around because yo can lift heavy stuff."

"that is not true, oh baby sister of mine."

"double d even said to me, 'I don't really care about ed.'" 

Ed stumbled. That hurt. Badly. He was okay with eddy saying he didn't care because he knew it was all in fun. But double d would never say something like that jokingly.

"NO!" He suddenly yelled. "My bestest pals would never leave me!" Sarah grinned.

"they think you're stupid."

ed had been THIS close to them leaving each other for good last spring. He had seen edd and eddy fight. That was the most painful thing he had ever endured. Double d had almost left them.

but he didn't.

"You are wrong, baby sister."

edd and eddy stared curiously at their friend. Grinning, he told the whole story. Eddy was especially pleased that he tried to stop her when she tried to punch him. These were his friends. His companions.

"my pals," he said softly as they were leaving.

the best friends he could ever ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I did write this all with a phone so please excuse spelling errors because its really hard to type on such a small screen. Poor ed. Hope you like the next chapter as much as this one!


	3. Sticky note

Sticky notes everywhere.

They littered the floor in piles.

If you were to walk into that first blue house on rethink avenue, you would find sticky notes.

If you walked farther in, you would see a boy.

Red shirt, purple shorts. Wearing a hat on his head.

Crying. Sobbing. His head was resting on his knees, so he wouldn't notice if anyone were to walk in.

He was surrounded by tears.

Suddenly he sits up.

Muttering to himself, he goes to the closet and proceeds to take out a broom. With one clean sweep he puts all the sticky notes into one pile.

If you were to look at those sticky notes, you'd notice that they all said things like, "we'll be home soon, Edward. Water the houseplants." Or, "love you, Edward. Wash the phone."

Choking on a lump he can't seem to swallow in his throat, he slowly walks up to his room.

He shuts the door. Closing his eyes, he cries some more. Then, a short boy and a tall boy swing into his window. The short one looks excited, but stops when he sees the look on the boy's face. 

If you were to look closely at this boy, you would see that he had on a yellow shirt with blue jeans. If you were to notice. If you were to care at all. Which the boy did.

He cared deeply for both of these boys, tall and short.

if you were to look in the window on that sunny April morning, you would see the boy crying again. But you would also see the three boys hugging, comforting the one with the hat. And you would see that even though he was crying, he was smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I wrote this whole thing on my phone and it is extremely hard to type do sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors..... I regret nothing! I should probably be asleep, but who can sleep when you could be writing, watching, or reading ed edd n eddy?!  
> I think eddy is now my favorite character, his personality is so much like mine. Of course edd is still a favorite of mine too. This was just a tiny tiny story about eddy, but I think I'm gonna do three chapters, one for each ed. Ed's will be about him getting grounded for standing up to Sarah, and edd and eddy help him feel better, and Edd's could be.... I dunno yet. Sooooooo I'm gonna stop rambling now, cyas!


End file.
